Amner House, Darlington - Comté de Durham
by Gouline971
Summary: Entre Drago qui travaille pour le réveillon de Noël et ses amis qui la fuient comme la peste, Hermione a l'étrange sensation qu'on lui cache quelque chose. Chose qui se trouve à Amner House, Darlington - Comté de Durham.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous avez passé un très bon réveillon et que vous avez été gâtés pour **Noë**l !

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec **un OS** sur notre couple favori, j'ai nommé le **Dramione**, pour célébrer comme il se doit ce **25 décembre**.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et vous souhaite **une bonne lecture **!

_Disclaimer _: L'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Seule la trame ci-dessous est de moi.

_**Résumé : **_Entre Drago qui travaille pour le réveillon de Noël et ses amis qui la fuient comme la peste, Hermione a l'étrange sensation qu'on lui cache quelque chose. Chose qui se trouve à Amner House, Darlington, Comté de Durham.

* * *

_**Amner House, Darlington, Comté de Durham**_

* * *

**1****e**** Décembre 2009**

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Théo et Blaise se regardèrent puis fixèrent Drago qui attendait une réponse de la part de ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais les deux sorciers ne semblaient pas vraiment savoir par où commencer.

-Alors ?! insista Drago.

-Euh…, comment te dire…, commença Blaise. Si on avait été dans ces longues images animées qu'on voit dans le noir, je t'aurais dit que c'est une super idée. Mais dans les faits…

-Elle va te tuer, trancha Théo.

-Voilà, approuva Blaise. Mais après tu fais ce que tu veux. On n'est pas à ta place.

-Et on n'a pas envie d'y être, ajouta Théo.

-Vous êtes vraiment nuls comme amis, se renfrogna Drago.

**000**

**24 Décembre 2009**

Le réveillon de Noël faisait partie de ces journées où tout le monde est heureux. Heureux de se retrouver en famille, heureux de partager un délicieux repas, heureux d'offrir des cadeaux et de voir des étoiles dans le regard des personnes qui les reçoivent, mais surtout heureux de recevoir les fameux cadeaux.

Bref ! Tout le monde était heureux.

Sauf Hermione Granger.

Cela faisait semaine qu'Hermione était de mauvaise humeur. Depuis que Drago lui avait dit qu'il avait été réquisitionné pour travailler le soir du réveillon de Noël et potentiellement le jour de Noël.

-Tu ne peux pas dire à ton supérieur que tu as d'autres plans pour le réveillon de Noël ? lui avait balancé Hermione.

-Je ne suis pas certain que les plans en question soient des raisons assez valables pour ne pas travailler.

-Pas assez valable ? avait répété Hermione en colère. C'est le réveillon de Noël, Drago ! Une fête qu'on célèbre en famille ! Toi, moi, mes parents et tes parents. Et même si j'apprécie de plus en plus tes parents avec le temps, il est hors de question que je passe le réveillon sans toi, face à eux !

-Mais tout se passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ça, c'est toi qui le dis.

Hermione s'était assise en tailleur dans son canapé, les bras croisés et l'air boudeur. Son année allait visiblement mal se terminer. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas accepté l'invitation de ses parents ? Elle aurait été chouchoutée et n'aurait rien eu à penser. Mais il avait fallu qu'elle en décide autrement. Résultat des courses, Drago ne serait finalement pas disponible et elle serait obligée de tout faire toute seule après sa journée de travail.

Quel cadeau !

Drago la força à se lever pour s'asseoir à sa place et qu'elle puisse s'installer sur ses genoux.

-Chérie, dis-toi que je serais là pour le Nouvel An et que je préparerais un maximum de choses avant que tu rentres et que je parte.

-Toi ou les elfes de tes parents ?

-Moi et les elfes de mes parents, avait dit Drago. Que je paierais double.

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, avait soupiré Hermione. Je ne peux pas annuler à une semaine du réveillon de toute manière.

La semaine s'était donc écoulée et Hermione ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, que cette journée passe le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait expliqué à ses parents que Drago ne serait pas présent pour le dîner du réveillon. Et alors qu'elle s'était imaginée voir son père râler sur l'être non-attentionné que Drago était envers sa fille, Mr Granger avait pris la défense du jeune sorcier en disant que c'était les conséquences de son métier d'Auror, ce qui n'était pas faux en soit. Mrs Granger de son côté, lui avait dit que ce n'était que partie remise et qu'elle ne se souviendrait même pas de cette petite contrariété l'année qui suivrait. Hermione en doutait fortement.

Hermione parcourut les couloirs du Ministères qui étaient magnifiquement décorés pour l'événement. Un sapin gigantesque et lumineux trônait au milieu de l'atrium. Certains de ses collègues montraient fièrement leurs pulls de Noël afin de savoir lequel méritait d'être qualifié de moche. Des branches de gui apparaissaient et disparaissaient de manière totalement aléatoires afin de provoquer le fameux baiser que certains sorciers attendaient tant, mais que d'autres redoutaient tellement.

Mais ce fut dans une indifférence totalement face à tout cela, qu'Hermione se rendit dans son bureau. Elle s'installa et prit le dossier qui était tout en bas de la pile pour commencer à travailler dessus.

**000**

Hermione se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner lorsqu'elle entendit son estomac pousser la chansonnette. Fort heureusement, elle n'avait pas vu les heures défiler. Sachant ne pas être la seule à travailler en ce réveillon de Noël, Hermione se rendit au bureau des Aurors où Harry passait sa journée à faire de la paperasse. Du moins ce fut ce qu'elle pensait avant de le voir enfiler sa robe de sorcier.

-Salut, ça va ? lui dit-il en lui faisant la bise.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux.

-Tu en veux encore à Malefoy ? lui demanda Harry au courant de la situation.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais ça me contrarie, c'est tout.

-Dis-toi que ce n'est que partie remise. Moi aussi, j'ai déjà été réquisitionné pour le réveillon. Ce n'est pas drôle, mais on sait dans quoi on s'engage en faisant ce métier.

Hermione grimaça. Ça lui rappelait la réplique de son père. Évidemment qu'Hermione savait, mais elle avait simplement voulu être un tout petit peu égoïste pour une fois, même si les fêtes de Noël étaient synonyme de partage. Mais Hermione avait tellement pour habitude d'être généreuse, qu'elle aurait bien voulu que la générosité lui rende un peu la pareille.

Hermione fit un vague geste de la main pour tenter d'oublier sa contrariété.

-On va déjeuner ? proposa-t-elle.

Elle vit soudainement Harry suspendre le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, à savoir ranger sa baguette dans l'étui de sa robe. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Euh… oui. Enfin, non ! Non ! Pas aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé Hermione, mais je suis déjà pris.

-Oh. Tu déjeunes avec Ron ?

-Euh… non. Je déjeune avec Neville aujourd'hui.

-Neville ? répéta Hermione surprise. Mais je croyais que Neville restait à Poudlard cette année…

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Hermione, mais je dois y aller. Salut !

Hermione regarda Harry filer à la vitesse de l'éclair en se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Sachant Dragochez-elle en train de préparer le repas, elle ne trouva plus rien d'intéressant à faire au bureau des Aurors et s'en alla.

Arrivée au bureau de l'atrium, elle tomba sur Pansy qui discutait avec Harry qui n'était toujours pas parti. Son regard croisa celui des deux sorciers. Elle fit un vague signe de la main pour saluer Pansy. Mais au lieu de la saluer au retour, Pansy fuit son regard, embrassa furtivement Harry et le poussa vers les cheminées pour qu'il puisse s'en aller. L'ancienne Serpentard tourna ensuite le dos à Hermione et s'en alla.

Hermione fut presque choquée parce qu'elle venait de voir. Pansy Parkinson et Harry Potter étaient-ils en train de la fuir où était-ce le fruit de son imagination ?

-Pansy ? Pansy !?

Cette dernière se retourna et lui adressa un large sourire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Hermione ! Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-C'était quoi ça, tout à l'heure ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-D'Harry et toi en train de me fuir.

-Te fuir ?! répéta Pansy comme si cette idée était complètement idiote avant d'éclater de rire. Pourquoi on te fuirait, c'est ridicule ! Harry doit déjeuner avec Neville, j'étais simplement en train de lui dire d'y aller pour ne pas être en retard, c'est tout. D'ailleurs il va falloir que j'y aille moi aussi. Je déjeune avec Daphné. Allez, salut !

Pansy lui tourna le dos aussi précipitamment que l'avait fait Harry et s'éloigna d'Hermione qui avait de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. En attendait elle avait toujours faim. Alors, elle quitta son lieu de travail pour se rendre sur le Chemin de traverse afin d'acheter un bon sandwich de Noël avec de la dinde moelleuse et un chutney délicieusement sucrée. Son estomac l'en remercia grandement.

La jeune sorcière s'octroya une petite promenade et se rendit dans la boutique de Farces et Attrapes de George et de Ron. Il y avait foule dans la petite boutique en ce 24 décembre. Hermione se rappela de l'été précédent sa sixième année. Le Chemin de Traverse avait perdu de sa superbe à cette époque et pourtant, Fred et George avaient été les seuls parvenir à rendre vie à la rue commerçante. Aujourd'hui encore, il était presque impossible pour n'importe quel sorcier de s'y rendre sans faire un tour dans ce magasin.

-Ah, Hermione Granger ! Je savais que tu succomberais un jour à l'une de mes farces, claironna George en allant à sa rencontre.

-Toujours pas, non, plaisanta Hermione. Je ne fais que profiter de ma pause.

-Profite, mais sache que tu auras une petite ristourne à la caisse si tu prends quelque chose, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Je pense que cela ira merci. Ron est là ?

-Non, il a pris sa pause pour déjeuner avec Harry.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant, Harry m'a dit qu'il déjeunait avec Neville aujourd'hui.

George, qui était en train de rendre la monnaie à un petit garçon, faillit se prendre les doigts dans sa caisse enregistreuse, puis lança un juron.

-Ah oui ? Peut-être que c'était avec Ginny alors..., reprit-il l'air de rien en haussant les épaules. Tu sais, il y a des moments où je n'écoute pas toujours ce que me dit mon petit frère. Mais tu pourras lui demander quand il reviendra. Ah ben tiens, le voilà.

Ron franchit le seuil de la boutique et adressa un large sourire à Hermione lorsqu'il la vit. Enfin un de ses amis qui n'essayait pas de la fuir, songea Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il après lui avoir fait la bise.

-Je profite de ma pause pour venir te voir. Mais George m'a dit que tu déjeunais avec Ginny.

-Ginny ? fit Ron. J'étais avec Zabini.

-Blaise ? s'étonna Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Blaise pendant ta pause déjeuner ?

George fut soudainement prit d'une violente quinte de toux qui attira l'attention de toutes les personnes autour de lui sauf Hermione qui continuait de regarder Ron prendre une teinte rougeâtre.

-Et bien… Ce que je faisais avec Zabini ? Et bien on déjeunait avec Ginny, tiens ! Quelle question !

-Quoi ? fit Hermione sans comprendre.

-Hein ? reprit Ron sur le même ton.

Un drôle de blanc s'installa entre eux durant lequel Ron ne cessait de rougir. Et Hermione comprit qu'on lui cachait définitivement quelque chose depuis ce matin.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

-De quoi tu parles ? Je ne sais pas, moi. Ohala, tu as vu l'heure ! dit-il d'un air faussement dramatique. J'ai une tonne de boulot à faire avant la fermeture. J'étais super content de te voir. À plus tard.

Ron fila à toute vitesse dans la réserve alors que la toux de George avait miraculeusement cessé.

Hermione quitta la boutique avec l'étrange sensation étrange d'être le dindon de la farce dont elle ne connaissait encore pas saveur.

Lorsqu'elle retourna au Ministère, elle remarqua un petit elfe de maison, qui avait pour habitude de distribuer le courrier, sortir de son bureau. Le petit être était habillé d'une tenue verte de lutin du Noël avec un bonnet de la même couleur qui grelottait dès qu'il se déplaçait.

-Joyeux Noël, Miss Granger, lui dit-il avant de s'en aller.

-Joyeux Noël, lui répondit Hermione.

Une fois dans son bureau, elle trouva une enveloppe déposée sur sa pile de dossiers. Hermione y vit inscrit son nom et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture comme étant celle de Drago. Elle agita sa baguette pour mettre en marche sa bouilloire, s'installa et prit l'enveloppe. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Drago en plein après-midi ? Elle espérait qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec la préparation du repas.

Hermione comprit aux courtes lignes de Drago que le message n'avait rien à voir avec le repas.

_« Bonjour ma chérie,_

_J'espère que cette journée se passe bien. Ne te tue pas trop à la tâche, aujourd'hui, nous sommes tout de même le 24 décembre. Je suis encore désolé de ne pas être présent pour le repas de ce soir, mais je peux te promettre de faire de mon mieux pour me rattraper et t'offrir le plus merveilleux des cadeaux de Noël._

_Je t'aime._

_Drago. »_

Cette petite lettre eut le don de faire beaucoup de bien à Hermione. Après tout, même si ça ne l'enchantait pas de savoir Drago réquisitionné, il l'aimait et elle savait qu'elle partagerait pleins d'autres réveillons de Noël en sa compagnie. Elle se fichait du cadeau tant qu'il était à ses côtés.

Hermione glissa la lettre dans on sac et reprit son travail.

**000**

Hermione rentra de cette journée totalement épuisée. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir travaillé tant que ça. Mais elle se consola en se disant qu'elle aurait une semaine de repos bien mérité, même si celle-ci ne commençait pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de sa maison, des effluves de dinde rôtie lui chatouilla les narines. Hermione se débarrassa de ses affaires, entra dans le salon et s'arrêta net.

Quelque chose clochait pour la énième fois de la journée.

Elle regardait tout autour d'elle en tournant sur elle-même et fit un constat étrange : Tout était propre.

Bien sûr Drago avait l'habitude de nettoyer la maison lorsqu'il ne passait pas sa journée au Ministère ou qu'Hermione n'était pas présente, mais la jeune sorcière trouvait que tout était, non pas très, mais trop propre. Encore plus propre que lorsqu'elle faisait le ménage ou que Molly nettoyait le Terrier le fond en comble.

Ceci était l'œuvre un d'un ou deux elfes, elle en était certaine.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit Drago descendre les escaliers, prêt à quitter la maison.

-Inutile que je te demande comme s'est passée ta journée ? lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu devrais, parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange aujourd'hui.

-Dis-moi.

-Nous avons des amis cachottiers, constata Hermione.

-Comment ça ? demanda Drago en se reculant légèrement.

Hermione lui raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Harry, Pansy George et Ron, ainsi que son étrange sensation d'avoir loupé quelque chose, ce dont elle avait horreur.

-Les Weasley ont toujours été spéciaux et je t'ai toujours dit que Potter et Pansy formaient un couple vraiment pas net avec les années.

Hermione pouffa malgré-elle. Il était vrai qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux-là. Un peu comme Drago et elle.

-J'espère que tu as apprécié ma petite lettre ? lui demanda Drago toujours en la tenant dans ses bras.

-Ça a été mon petit bonheur de la journée, répondit-elle en souriant. Merci.

Hermione leva la tête pour embrasser Drago. Sans doute le dernier baiser qu'elle aurait avant le lendemain. Elle n'aurait pas non plus droit à un baiser sous une branche de gui, contrairement à ses collègues. Même le gui enchanté n'avait pas voulu apparaître au-dessus de sa tête aujourd'hui.

-Je dois y aller, lui annonça-il en brisant leur petit moment de quiétude. Tout est prêt. Tout est cuit. Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre la table. Tes parents arriveront avec les hors-d'œuvre et le dessert et les miens avec la boisson.

-Très bien, soupira Hermione tristement. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me changer.

-Je suis sûr que tu seras resplendissante.

-J'aurais au moins ça pour moi. Tâche de ne pas te mettre en danger ce soir.

-Et toi de passer une bonne soirée. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Drago embrassa Hermione une dernière fois, avec un plus de passion. Elle sentait toute la culpabilité de Drago à travers ce baiser. Elle comprenait à quel point il n'avait pas envie de la quitter.

-Je te promets que je me rattraperai le plus vite possible.

-Je sais…

Drago quitta la maison et Hermione se retrouva seule. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine pour voir ce qui avait été fait. La dinde était cuite, les pommes de terre parfaitement rôtis, les légumes qui les accompagnaient également. Elle trouva même une sauce à la canneberge, reposant dans le placard réfrigérée, ainsi qu'un plateau de fromage. Drago en avait fait suffisamment pour nourrir six personnes. Enfin cinq…

Hermione tenta de chasser ses idées noires d'un geste de la main, lança un sort pour que la table du dîner se fasse d'elle-même et monta à l'étage. Il fallait qu'elle choisisse des vêtements et surtout qu'elle prenne une bonne douche pour se détendre un peu.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, Hermione trouva une magnifique robe d'un bleu nuit scintillant, délicatement posée sur le lit. Sur la robe se trouvait une enveloppe avec son inscrit dessus. Hermione reconnut pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la délicate écriture de Drago. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit et y lut les quelques lignes qu'avait écrites Drago.

_« Une robe sublime pour une sublime sorcière. Prépare-toi et retrouve-moi à vingt heures trente à l'adresse indiquée au dos, pour un réveillon de Noël dont tu te souviendras pour le restant de tes jours._

_Je t'aime._

_Drago. »_

Un réveillon dont elle se souviendrait pour le restant de ses jours ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Que Drago ne travaillait pas ce soir ? Mais alors dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir préparé le repas de Noël ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait croire durant une semaine qu'il ne serait pas avec elle ce soir ?

Une multitude de questions s'imposa à l'esprit d'Hermione, si bien qu'elle ne songea pas immédiatement à la réponse la plus évidente : Drago avait voulu lui faire une surprise.

Elle regarda le verso de la lettre où se trouvait l'adresse.

Amner House, Darlington, comté de Durham.

Cette adresse ne lui disait rien. Puis Hermione pensa soudain ! Peut-être était-cela la surprise de Drago ! Une maison ! Une maison bien plus grande que leur appartement, pour enfin vivre la vie de famille qu'ils adoraient imaginer. Oui, cela devait sans doute être ça. Quoi d'autre ? Hermione regarda sa montre. Il était dix-huit heures trente. Cela était suffisant pour se préparer et se rendre dans le comté pour admirer, elle en était certaine, leur future demeure. Ce fut donc de bien meilleure humeur qu'Hermione se rendit dans la salle de bain.

**000**

Hermione transplana et se retrouva à l'entrée d'un parc où il était inscrit sur une plaque dorée "Amner House". Elle était au bon endroit. Emmitouflée dans son manteau d'hiver, Hermione entra dans l'immense parc illuminé par des petites lucioles qui virevoltaient près du sol pour éclairer l'allée de dalles sur lequel elle se trouvait.

Hermione avança en admirant les fleurs au bord de l'allée. Elle reconnut parmi elle des hellébores, des perce-neiges, du bois-joli… Toutes ces fleurs étaient de couleur blanche et Hermione avait l'étrange sensation qu'elles s'ouvraient et resplendissaient à son passage. Mais cela ne pouvait qu'être le fruit de son imagination.

Au bout de l'allée se dressa un immense manoir avec des airs de cottage. La demeure semblait immense, bien qu'il fusse impossible de rivaliser avec le manoir des Malefoy. Amner House semblait être extrêmement chaleureux de l'extérieur et Hermione était certaine que ce devait être la même chose une fois à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'elle y entra, Hermione sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir la poussant en retirer son manteau. Le manoir semblait désert. Hermione appela Drago, mais seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit.

-Drago, où es-tu ?

Mais toujours rien. Au lieu de ça, deux torches s'allumèrent vers l'aile se trouvant à sa droite. Curieuse mais prudente, Hermione se munit de sa baguette, emprunta le chemin suivant les nombreuses torches qui s'allumaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Puis elle se trouva face à une double-porte close sur laquelle était coincée une enveloppe. La troisième. Y était inscrit _« Entre, je suis juste là. »_

Toujours aussi curieuse, Hermione poussa les portes lourdes et resta interdire.

Non, cet endroit ne serait pas leur future demeure.

Devant elle se trouvait, elle en était sûre, une chapelle tout aussi chaleureuse que le reste du manoir. Une magnifique allée, séparée par deux rangées de bancs, menait jusqu'à un autel. Un orgue y trônait juste au-dessus et des vitraux laissaient la lumière de la pleine lune traverser les lieux de part en part.

Cette chapelle semblait parfaite pour y célébrer un mariage, songea Hermione.

Elle remarqua une autre enveloppe déposée sur l'autel. Elle traversa donc l'allée pour la récupérer_. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »,_ y avait simplement écrit Drago.

-Elle est magnifique, répondit Hermione.

-Tout comme toi.

Hermione se retourna dans un léger sursaut. Drago se trouvait au milieu de l'allée avec une autre tenue que celle avec laquelle il était soi-disant parti travailler. Drago portait un élégant costume noir par-dessus lequel il portait une robe de la même couleur que la tenue d'Hermione et avait une rose blanche à la main.

-Alors comme ça, tu travailles ce soir, hein ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione non sans sourire.

-Je t'ai menti. Je plaide coupable, avoua Drago. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

-Trouver l'endroit parfait pour notre mariage.

-Entre autre, répondit Drago en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il lui tendit la rose qu'elle accepta.

-Je t'imagine dans une magnifique robe blanche brodée, au bras de ton père, traverser l'allée pleine de pétales de roses blanches. Je te vois nerveuse, mais resplendissante, car toi et moi pourrions enfin nous dire oui face à notre famille et nos amis.

Hermione se l'imaginait aussi. Depuis que Drago l'avait demandé en mariage six mois plus tôt. Seulement entre leur travail, la volonté d'Hermione de vouloir faire un petit mariage, la volonté de Drago (et surtout de ses parents) d'inviter toute la haute société sorcière ainsi que la presse, Hermione avait décidé de faire une pause dans les préparatifs, pensant pouvoir les reprendre une fois les fêtes de fin d'année, passées. C'était sans compter sur la volonté de Drago de vouloir lui faire cette surprise en lui montrant, non pas leur future demeure, mais la future chapelle où pourrait avoir lieu leur mariage.

Hermione sourit. C'était une très belle surprise, un très beau cadeau que Drago venait de lui faire, et il n'était pas encore minuit. Hermione descendit une marche de l'autel et embrassa Drago.

-Ce serait une très belle cérémonie, si on la faisait ici, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Drago serra Hermione dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi, tous les deux, sans échanger le moindre mot, s'imprégnant silencieusement de l'atmosphère des lieux. Plus le silence durait et plus Hermione savait que ce serait ici qu'elle se marierait.

-Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? lui chuchota Drago au creux de l'oreille.

-Je te signale que tu m'as déjà demandé en mariage Drago Malefoy, pouffa légèrement Hermione sur le même ton. Et que je t'ai dit oui.

-C'est vrai. Voilà pourquoi je vais devoir être un petit peu plus précis dans ma question. Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ici…

-Oui…

-Ce soir ?

-Pardon ?

La surprise fut telle qu'Hermione faillit glisser sur le sol en marbre de l'autel. Elle sentit Drago le tenir fermement, car elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir rester debout sans son aide.

Se marier. Ce soir…

Hermione sentit son cœur lui jouer un mauvais tour.

Se marier, ce soir !

Ça paraissait complètement fou ! Totalement insensé ! Et ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Drago était comme elle. Il aimait lorsque les choses étaient organisées avec un début, un milieu et une fin. Se marier ce soir… Cela semblait irréel.

-Hermione ?

-Ce soir ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

-Oui. Ce soir.

-Drago, je… Je ne sais pas… Ça paraît paradoxalement si soudain. Si on se marie ce soir, on ne vivra pas ce que tu viens de me dire. La belle robe blanche, les pétales de fleurs, mon père, nos amis, notre famille. Si on se marie ce soir, on n'aura pas tout ça…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, la coupa Drago.

-Mais Drago…

-C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais un petit mariage. Et je me suis rendu compte avec le temps que j'étais loin d'être contre. Il ne suffit donc que d'une chose pour que ça se réalise. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour que toi et moi nous nous marions ici, ce soir, à la veille de Noël.

La veille de Noël. Hermione avait complètement oublié que c'était le 24 décembre, preuve que la surprise de Drago avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Mais Hermione était en plein dilemme. Il était vrai qu'elle voulait un petit mariage, mais elle ne souhaitait pas que ce soit aussi restreint. Mais en même temps… Hermione se disait que ça ne serait pas si mal de se marier à la veille de Noël. Ce serait même très romantique. Et puis rien ne les empêcherait de faire une seconde cérémonie plus tard, avec la famille et les amis. Le choix n'était vraiment pas facile. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Drago, une seule et unique réponse lui vint à l'esprit, car c'était l'évidence même.

-Oui.

Hermione vit le visage de Drago s'illuminer, comme irradier par la pleine lune qui les observait depuis le départ. Drago la serra contre lui et l'embrassa d'un baiser fougueux. Elle sentait le cœur de Drago tambouriner dans sa poitrine au même rythme que le sien.

-Je t'aime Hermione Granger, j'espère que tu le sais, lui déclara-t-il entre deux baisers.

-Oui. On va se marier, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

-On va se marier, confirma Drago. Mais avant toute chose…

Hermione vit Drago sortir sa baguette, la pointer vers sa propre gorge, lancer un Sonorus et dire :

-Elle a dit oui !

Hermione entendit un cri de joie derrière les deux lourdes portes de la chapelle qui s'ouvrirent l'instant d'après sur des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes.

Se trouvaient devant elle, ses parents, ses amies, ses professeurs. Toutes les personnes qui l'avaient vu grandir et évoluer en tant que sorcière, étaient présentes en face d'elle, habillées sur leur 31 pour assister à ce mariage surprise.

-Drago… Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

-Les invités. Pour notre petit mariage.

Le terme « petit » était un euphémisme. Car la foule présente dans la chapelle remplissait parfaitement les bancs à disposition. La famille Weasley à elle seule remplissait presque toute une rangée de banc.

-Hermione !

-Maman ! Papa !

Les parents d'Hermione se précipitèrent vers leur fille. Mais ils furent rapidement remplacés par Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville et bien d'autres, pour la féliciter alors que rien n'avaient encore commencé.

-Et bien dis-donc, on n'y croyait plus ! lança Blaise. C'est qu'on finissait à se les geler dehors.

-Vous étiez tous dans le coup ? réalisa Hermione.

-Oui, avoua Harry. Désolé d'avoir fui aujourd'hui, mais je déteste te mentir.

-Ouais, franchement c'était atroce, ajouta Ron.

-Mais il le fallait bien. C'était une surprise et il fallait que ce soit parfait, reprit Pansy. On ne pouvait pas laisser Drago tout organiser tout seul avec ces commères.

-Je ne suis pas une commère, se vexa Blaise.

-Tu es la pire des commères, mon chéri, dit Ginny sous les rires moqueurs de Théo.

-Elle parlait de toi aussi je te signale, râla-t-il. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais on a un mariage à célébrer.

-Oui, mais avant ça, on a un petit détail à régler. Viens avec nous Granger, lui dit Daphné. Aussi magnifique soit-elle, tu ne peux décemment pas te marier en bleu. Toi, Drago, tu ne bouges pas !

Pansy tira Hermione par le bras, alors que Ginny la poussait vers l'extérieur de la chapelle, suivies d'une Daphné baguette brandit. Cet instant de répit fit du bien à Hermione, car il lui permit de relâcher la pression pendant quelques instants, mais aussi de réaliser l'ampleur de la situation. Elle était sur le point de se marier.

Elle regarda Pansy, Daphné et Ginny s'agiter autour d'elle. Pansy transforma sa magnifique robe bleue en somptueuse robe de mariée fluide d'un style de bohème avec de la dentelle et de la broderie reconnut la robe comme étant celle sur laquelle elle avait craqué un mois plus tôt en elur compagnie. Ginny s'occupa de sa coiffure et agita sa baguette pour lui faire une couronne tressée. Daphné s'occupait de son maquillage et transforma sa rose blanche en sublime bouquet de fleurs.

-Tu es magnifique, lui dit Pansy, approuvée par Daphné.

-Drago te demandera en mariage une seconde fois en te voyant, c'est certain, ajouta Ginny.

-Une troisième fois en l'occurrence, rectifia Hermione en souriant.

Une des deux portes lourdes s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Neville et le père d'Hermione. Ce dernier dû faire tout son possible pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient déjà de couler.

-Tu es sublime Hermione, lança Neville.

-Merci.

-Eh ! fit Daphné avec une moue légèrement boudeuse.

-Toi aussi tu es sublime, Daphné. Mais tu n'es pas la mariée.

-Pour l'instant, Neville Londubat, répliqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-Tout est prêt, reprit-il pour aviser les sorcières. C'est quand vous voulez, dit-il ensuite à l'attention d'Hermione et de son père.

-Bon, et bien on va vous laisser, annonça Pansy.

Les trois sorcières s'en allèrent à la suite de Neville, laissant père et fille se regarder et se sourire. Il était inutile de dire quoi que ce soit. Hermione savait à quel point son père l'aimait et était fière d'elle. Il s'avança donc vers elle, la serra très fort dans ses bras et la couvrir d'un regard plein d'amour.

-Tu es prête, ma chérie ?

-Oui.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, une mélodie jouée par le professeur Flitwick résonna dans la chapelle et Hermione fit son entrée au bras de son père. La chapelle avait été redécorée le temps qu'elle se change. Des pétales de roses blanches jonchaient le sol de l'allée, des roses blanches étaient attachées au bout des bancs et quatre splendides sapins avaient fait leur apparition. Mais Hermione ne voyait pas tout ça. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était Drago, au bout de l'allée, l'attendant avec un sourire radieux, près à lui dire « je le veux. »

**000**

La cérémonie fut pleine d'émotions. Quelques sorciers et sorcières ne purent s'empêcher de laisser échapper une petite larme comme Molly ou encore Hagrid qui fit un vacarme pas possible lorsqu'il prit l'initiative de se moucher. Le regard noir que lui avaient lancé Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy l'avait poussé à se faire tout petit, si cela était possible.

La réception avait eu lieu dans une salle annexe à la chapelle. Elle avait été décorée dans les mêmes tons que la chapelle. Tout était très épuré, blanc avec des petites touches de dorée. Les roses blanches étaient toujours présentes et les sapins étaient là pour rappeler que nous approchions du 25 décembre.

Hermione avait fini par apprendre que la décoration avait été faite par Daphné et Neville. Ces deux-là formaient décidément un couple et un tandem parfait. Les délicieux repas avaient été concoctés par Molly et Mrs Granger. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle apprit que le repas qui se trouvait chez elle, n'avait été qu'une simple illusion. Hermione avait rougi, se sentant un peu bête de ne pas s'en être aperçue plus tôt. Pansy et Ginny s'étaient occupées de la transformation de sa robe et de la tenue de Drago alors qu'Harry avait pris soin de sécuriser les lieux. Quant à Ron, il en a avait bien profité pour choisir les boissons avec Blaise et Théo.

Hermione regardait tous ses invités de dernière minute manger et rire dans la bonne humeur, comme elle l'avait toujours imaginé pour son mariage.

Mais tout le monde arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire, lorsqu'elle se leva avec son verre de champagne.

-Je… je tenais à faire un petit discours. Ce ne sera pas long. Je voulais tout simplement tous vous remercier d'être ici ce soir, pour célébrer notre mariage, même si je vous en veux tous un petit peu de m'avoir fait des cachotteries pendant…, suspendit-elle en regardant Drago.

-Vingt-quatre jours, répondit-il.

-Vingt-quatre jours... Vingt-quatre jours ?! réalisa-t-elle enfin. Vous avez dû sacrément stresser.

-Tu n'as pas idée, lui dit Harry en pointant Pansy du doigt, faisant rire les invités.

-Un chouïa, admit Pansy.

-Maman, papa. Merci pour ce que vous avez fait de moi. Merci d'être les meilleurs parents du monde. Je vous aime.

-On t'aime aussi chérie, répondit Mrs Granger émue.

-Lucius, Narcissa. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, merci d'avoir élevé Drago. Merci de l'avoir laissé faire ses choix même si ça ne vous plaisait pas toujours. Et merci d'avoir accepté ce mariage en « petit » comité et donc beaucoup moins majestueux que vous l'aviez espéré.

-C'est sans le moindre regret, répondit Lucius.

-Merci de rendre notre fils heureux, ajouta Narcissa.

Hermione se tourna ensuite vers Drago.

-A vous Mr Granger, déclara Hermione, faisant à nouveau rire les invités et l'intéressé par la même occasion. Drago. Tu te rattrapes bien, gros malin. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'avais envie de t'étriper quand tu m'as dit que tu devais travailler ce soir. Je me demandais ce que j'avais fait à Merlin pour ne pas pouvoir passer un réveillon de Noël tout à fait normal avec mon fiancé.

-Merlin voulait que tu le fasses avec ton mari ! lança Ron.

-Chut, Ron ! rouspéta sa mère sous les rires des invités.

-Au final, ce réveillon est loin d'être habituel et je te le dois. Je suis heureuse de m'être mariée avec toi ce soir. Heureuse d'être ta femme, heureuse que tu sois mon mari, heureuse de te dire que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais pour le reste de ma vie.

Drago se leva, posa le verre d'Hermione et lui dit face.

-Je t'aime aussi et ça pour toujours.

Il l'embrassa et au même moment, les cloches de l'église du village carillonnèrent pour annoncer l'heure. Il était minuit. Nous étions le 25 décembre et Hermione se rendit compte que Drago ne lui avait pas menti.

Il lui avait offert le plus merveilleux des cadeaux de Noël.

**000**

* * *

**Et voilà ! **

J'espère que ce OS vous aura plu et je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël et de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

**Gouline971**


End file.
